bleach_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighting Guidelines
One thing I see a lot are noobs going around and spamming attack in battles and other things, so this guideline are tips, tricks, and rules for battling. Battling Inside Itself You can battle other characters at some designated battle sites. You can challenge players by talk page. If they accept, the area where you will throw down will be converted into a battle history, keeping track of all moves and altering power level and health according to how the battle turns out. So you can see a sample of fighting right there. Now the fighting process is quite tricky to understand. Every race should have at least 5 techniques to train for and use in battle that you can see in the shop. When you attack the other character it is pretty much chance. So let's say character 1 attacks character 2 with an energy wave and has 13 speed and 9 damage, in order to perform the energy technique it drains 500 power level, other techniques have some higher and lower power level drains So your speed is 13 and #2's is 8, you have the advantage. Since this process is completely random, you must go on paint or notepad, and type a D and a H, D standing for dodge and H for hit. You take the amount of speed that he has (8), and place 8 H's. Then, put 13 H's for character 1. When you get to the higher levels, this may get tricky, so reduce if you can. Then you just stir your mouse around with your eyes closed and whichever the mouse lands on is the outcome. (For an easier method, try a random object placement device) In the area of damage, we move over to #2, he has 12 damage, he attacks with a energy wave and it hits, hallejuiah for you, but you have to calculate how much damage it caused, damage is simpler than calculating dodge and hit. For the power level he used (500), you take your damage and compare it to his, take the difference number (3), and ass by .25 (So if the damage numbers are 3 apart, the boost is .75). If damage numbers are the same, the attack just does the damage of the power you used. If you run out of power in a fight you can not fire any move ki related blasts, so keep an eye on your power. Don't push your health too far down, especially not to 0, because you die. If you or your opponent surrenders, whoever is left will win. The amount of XP you earn when winning a fight is determined on how much health you retracted from your opponent during battle, if you killed him, you get the amount of XP points that he used to have in health. Mathemetism is key! Tricks and Tips * Remember to always know who you're fighting before a challenge, otherwise it could turn up very nasty! * Signature attacks can have special properties, and shop attacks can also deal a nice number, be freash while fighting! * Make sure you have a balanced setup of speed and damage, speed helps dodge and helps hit, and damage makes the hits hard! * You can always transform during battle, as long as you have that transformation learned, and you have the power level. In the End The most you can attack in 1 turn is 15. That means 15 attacks TOTAL. If you go over this limit, you will lose 1/10 of your speed for the rest of the battle for each hit you go over the limit. Also, no spamming attacks, 1 or 2 of the reiryoku based attacks a turn please. Other than have fun.